A Saiyans Pride
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: A new Girl arrives on earth. Vegeta seems to know her. She claims to be the Saiyan Princess. is it true or is she lieing? Things start happening. Saiyans die. A new saiyan is born Read more to find out more information. please tell me what you think.
1. The Beginning

Hey every one I would hope that you like my fan fiction because this is my fist one and I have tried really hard to make the story good this is only the fist chapter in the series. So I hope you enjoy it. So you know I am going over the chapters on here and fixing them and hoping to and more chapters really soon.

Chapter 1----------------------------------------- In the beginning

From the very beginning of my life I knew something big was going to happen in my life. I was the saiyan princess and I had 2 older brothers. My first brother turned evil a year after I was born. My second brother, Vegeta, never enjoyed being around me. Any ways, Freeza was ruling us, my people that is. And that is how my life began.

"Vegeta, please teach me how to fight." I pleaded. There was a law that my mother had put into act. The laws made it illegal for me to fight, train, or even watch others fight.

" No" Vegeta replied, "you're just a girl and girls don't fight especially not the princess."

"But please." I begged him.

"Only if you will shut up and not tell mom and dad especially not Mom." He said. The truth was my mother was the only one that didn't want me to fight. For some reason she hated me.

" Oh thank you I promise not to tell." I said because I knew that I would be wiped if I told.

So in that manner my life went on. Vegeta taught me to fight until I was stronger than him. When I was10 my life began to crumble at the floor until it was all over.

" Vegeta is gone now after that fight with Freeza, I don't understand why you let Freeza take him away. Curse you both. It's not far he should have taken me not Vegeta." I yelled at my parents. To tell you the truth I had a bit of an attitude problem I either got things my way or I would yell at my parents, mostly my mom.

" But you are all we have left and would really you want to be where Vegeta is?" asked my father.

"Yes! I wish I was at least with him! He is the only one in this family that treats my like the Saiyan I am!" I replied.

" You are the future of this race and you are to be safe hiding with us not with Freeza." my father yelled back.

As my life went on both my parents died from an alien invasion. The Aliens were a lot stronger than my parents and at the time I was extremely mad at them both so I would not defend them so, in the end, they were killed. They left me all alone in the universe that I did not know when I was close to the age of seventeen. I felt like they left to die all alone. Then, one night, I fell asleep, with autopilot on, and crashed into a planet that I soon found out was called Earth. As I thought about how fun it would be to try to fit into the planets culture any way I had no were else to go. I would study them for a while and find a way to earn money. That is when I found a poster about a tournament that I now planned on entering. It took place tomorrow and I would be there to win as much money as I could or I would die trying.

The next day I was there to sign up. Nothing could stop me nothing at all until I saw him. How could it be it is not possible Freeza took him didn't he? It was my brother. All this time he was on earth and he left me to live with my parents, the parents he knew that I hated, all alone in the middle of nowhere. Now to come to find out he even made friends with a man who I think had two sons, one my age, 18, and the other maybe 10 or 11. And he was with a human women that seemed to be his wife for there was another boy who was just about 11 and that human replaced me. Vegeta promised I would be the only women in his life, because no one cared about me but now he betrayed be, how could things have changed so drastically how could he of betrayed me so easily or did he think I was dead because I am not dead I am alive I am standing right here.

tbc-

I hope you liked it please R&R. Not much to say about it but if you have questions please email me or leave a review.


	2. The Tournement Begins

So if you have been keeping up the first chapter is just basically about her life not much and her encountering of her brother. So read on to find out more.  
  
I signed up right away. I was going to get him at all coasts.  
  
I asked the man at the table who they were and sure enough it was him. The others were as fallowed, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Tien, Chotzu, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Videl. Gohan was hanging on Videl. Gohan is the son of Goku. I will wait to see if they make it in the tournament before I talk to any of them.  
  
When they all made it to the tournament itself I decided to talk.  
  
"What all are you doing. I bet you can't even fight," I said.  
  
"What!" yelled Vegeta; "I think you just want us to go easy on you because you are a girl."  
  
"No" I said hastily.  
  
"Hey what is you name?" asked Goku.  
  
Now what do I do? Do I make up a name or say my real name. I'll take my chances. I am going to say my real name. Maybe Vegeta then will know my name.  
  
" My name is Rika" I replied.  
  
I looked at Vegeta to see his expression. It was as I thought, he now knew who I was. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything to them.  
  
"Nice to meat you" Goku said.  
  
He is so unsuspecting. He had no idea I was saiyan princess.  
  
" See ya in the match" I said " Hope you make it."  
  
I was manly saying that to Gohan. For at the time I had no idea that he was a half saiyan.  
  
"Gohan" said Goku "How about you show her around?"  
  
"Alright that will be fun" he said  
  
" But, Videl needs to stay here with us. Ok, Gohan?" Said Goku.  
  
" Sorry Videl." Said Gohan sadly.  
  
" It's alright I understand." said Videl "Any way I don't want to be around her anyway."  
  
So at that we were off. I don't think Vegeta was to happy but I didn't care I was plenty happy for the both of us.  
  
"So Gohan" I started " How do you and your dad get along?"  
  
"Ok, I guess" He said.  
  
"Can you tell me about yourself. Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"No" he replied "I don't want to say a lot right now because I don't know you very well." " Oh. Ok. Fine." I said.  
  
So Gohan showed me around and I enjoyed it. But now it was time for the tournament and every thing I needed now lay on my shoulders. The wins were as fallows:  
  
Match 1: Vegeta  
  
Match 2: Lily  
  
Match 3: Goku  
  
Match 4: Tom  
  
Match 5: Rika (Me)  
  
Match 6: Videl  
  
Match 7: Gohan  
  
Match 8: Hurcule  
  
Sorry but it has to end here this time. Basically the fic has lots of conflicts so if you have any ideas I may use them so please send them to me along with a review. Well 1 got to go.  
  
Bye for now. And tell your friends about my fan fic. 


	3. Semifinals

And we are back for more on the matches. Please read and send a review on what you think.  
  
Well the matches went on until there were only 4 people left. They were as fallows Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Me.  
  
The first match was Goku vs. Vegeta. It was a close match but in the end Goku let Vegeta win for some odd reason.  
  
The next match was Gohan and I. I was going to show him up and prove that I was as good if not better than him.  
  
"So Gohan are you afraid that I am going to beat you?" I asked.  
  
"No. Why should I be afraid of a girl like you?" He said.  
  
"Fine be that way, but you are not going to win for Vegeta trained me."  
  
"What?" he said astonished, "That is not true because I have never seen you around."  
  
" It was a long time ago." I said, "Vegeta probably won't remember it at all."  
  
Any way that match went on for some time. For some reason Gohan was holding back. There had to be a reason that first Vegeta wins and now Gohan was letting me win. There had to be a plan.  
  
" Gohan what do you think you are doing?" I asked him.  
  
" What are you talking about?" he replied.  
  
"You are holding back I can tell you are so don't try to deny it."  
  
"Ok, so your right so win push me out of the ring. Your brother is waiting."  
  
" What?" I said astonished. How did he know Vegeta was my brother?  
  
"I mean Vegeta. Did I say brother? I meant Vegeta." He said " He wants to battle you so now is your chance I am going to turn around."  
  
" Only if you are sure about letting me win." I said.  
  
"I'm fine now go." He said turning around.  
  
So ended that battle. There was something different about Gohan. Like he knew what was going on with out anyone telling him. I guess it was that and that it was the first time in my life that someone was being nice to me. Some way some how I was going to pay Gohan bake with Kindness.  
  
Now is the final battle. Now what? I am battling my brother. If I don't win first I lose my pride and second I can't impress Gohan. Losing is not a chose. I must win. I must beat Vegeta. It isn't about the money anymore it is about sibling rivalry, Saiyan Style.  
  
That is it for this chapter not much but fighting. But that is what I like most about Dbz except I like Gohan better. Any way I really need Ideas I am running out of them. Please help. Gee I guess you can't wait for the next chapter nether can I. I will start right away. Well I g2g. Bye Bye read on please. Leave a review. And tell your friends. ^_^ I love anima. 


	4. Sibling Rivalry, Saiyan Style

Sorry that it has taken so long band has taken over of my life and I have a boy on the mind but besides that I just plain forgot. Sorry, well this is it Vageta vs. Rika. Man I wish I were the saiyan princess it would be the best so from now on I will refer to my self as the saiyan princess just to let you know in advanced. Here you go.  
"What are u going to do now Rika?" Vegeta said.  
  
" Gee I don't know beat u maybe." I said sarcastically. " Duh."  
  
" I have a lot of questions for you " he said.  
  
"So do I but they will have to wait till after the battle." Was my reply.  
  
"I told them all they all know that u are the saiyan princess and that u are my sister." Vegeta told me.  
  
" How could u? I thought that u wouldn't tell them? I thought.?"  
  
" I didn't promise u anything. So don't say that I did."  
  
I was so astonished that he could have knocked me out of the ring  
right then and there and it would have been over but he didn't.  
  
"It looks like Vegeta has Rika in some kind of trance or something  
will she be able to snap out of it. Let wait and see." The announcer  
said.  
  
"I want to see how strong u are. How about u try to beat me while I am  
a Super Saiyan. You won't stand a chance. GALICK GUN!"  
  
"What ever I will beat u ether way. ENERGY SHEALD!"  
  
The battle went on. Vegeta let nothing hit him. How could his speed and energy increase this much just by having his hair turn gold? It didn't make since was about to give up when Vegeta was able to tell what I was about to do he yelled at me.  
  
" Rika, think how mad u were when the saiyans were killed. Take that anger and change it into strength for u to fight."  
  
I did what he told me to do since he was the person who taught me to fight in the first place and what do u know he began to fight less and less until he let me win. I think.  
  
After the battle Vegeta told me I had to go with him so I had a place to live for at least right now.  
  
" Alright fine I guess I will go only if you and your family leave me alone I am only going to do this so you get u off my back and so that I am not homeless no thanks to mom and dad." I said.  
  
"Ok Rika, but if u screw up it is all over." He replied.  
  
"All I expect is water food and a place to live. Ok nothing more."  
  
"Ok but let me tell u this now u will get more u will be treated like a princess. Batter taken care of than on planet Vegeta. Ok?"  
  
" I won't come around unless I am hungry or until night. So that I don't have to be around your ningen son or your ningen wife."  
  
" Hold on, those ningens are my family and u will treat them as such or else u will have to deal with me and that won't be pleasant."  
  
"I don't make promises not since they took u away so don't count on it."  
  
"RIKA!"  
  
"Alright I guess for u ok. Happy?"  
  
My day was measurable I was mad at Vegeta and noting was going to change that. Nothing new happened until I went to Vegeta's house and meet Trunks and Bulma for the first time. For the first time I was going to have to be around what I thought were to ningens. What fun.  
  
Ok well that was that chapter. To sum it all up Rika acts just like me. She has a major attitude problem so ya. Any way I know the battles weren't much but that was the best I could think of right then so sorry. Well I guess I will start the next chapter now. Ok. Well then I guess I will talk to u when I start the next chapter. 


	5. Ningen vs Saiyan Hime

Hey whatz up again? I will start the chapter now. So have fun oh by the way in advanced there are some new Japanese words to look for they are:  
  
Oi - which means hey  
Hime - which means princess I didn't know about these words earlier or I would have used them but now I will use them if I remember. Ok here we go. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\  
  
"Oi, Trunks. What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing I guess. Are u here to see my dad?" he answered.  
  
" No. Your dad has said that I can live here for a while or maybe forever. So what do u like to do around here?"  
  
"Nothing much I usually hang out with Goten or train with my dad."  
  
"Oh well would u like to train with me. I think I could be a challenge. Plus I have not fought in a while so it would do me some good."  
  
"You? I don't think you would stand a change against let me let u in on a little secret I guess I can tell u since you know my dad. I am a half saiyan." He said boastfully.  
  
"Whatever u want to think. Lets see what u can do."  
  
So as I said he didn't stand a chance. After that training section he was astonished but still thought I was a ningen.  
  
"So what do u think now Trunks?"  
  
" What? How did u do that? You are not normal u know that?"  
  
"Ya so what's your point. Don't tell anyone but, I am the saiyan hime. I am a full saiyan like your dad. Your dad is my brother. What do u think of that?"  
  
" Yea right. U are not. I'll ask him myself and prove u wrong. First of all my dad didn't have siblings."  
  
" YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU. I AM A SAIYAN AND THAT IS FINAL."  
  
At that time Vegeta and Bulma came running in because they heard me yelling.  
  
" I am glad u said so I didn't have to." Said Vegeta slightly laughing.  
  
" But u said that u told them. You tricked me." I was confused.  
  
" I said that just to see how u would act and what to see what u would do. No that u have said it I think this family should talk."  
  
"I am not part of this family so buh bye."  
  
"You are not going any where u listen to Vegeta it was his idea to let u live here so obey him." Bulma told me like if I said no I would be slapped hard.  
  
"Obey my brother? I doubt that. Any way I told him I didn't want to live here so I am leaving." I yelled.  
  
" Fine see if we care. Right Trunks? Right Vegeta? If she can't be grateful then she needs to leave."  
  
" Ok I'm gone maybe I will fined a better place to live instead of her with this slut."  
  
" Let me at her. That bitch hime. She is going to die."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta ran to keep a fight from forming I was ready for her she had no idea who she was talking to.  
  
"Bulma and Trunks go I need to talk to Rika alone."  
  
After they left the room Vegeta said. "Today we are having a cook out over at Goku's house and I was wondering if there I could tell them your secret."  
  
"No, I will tell them at the end. But I don't want to be around that ningen bitch."  
  
" Hey she is my wife so treat her nice. U know after Freeza told me that u were dead I decided to move on in my life I knew that nothing could replace my sister but I thought Bulma would be the closes thing I could find. But now that u are back I see that u and Bulma are the exact opposite. I love u both in different ways and I don't what to see u two fight ok."  
  
"Ok. I will try my best but u don't know what it was like being all alone with out u any were for comfort Vegeta it was torchor and now seeing u with that ningen makes me mad u promised me you would never marry because u never wanted me to be alone. U knew how much our people hated me and that is why you said that. I hate seeing u with her she is not one of us. Why do u care so much for her it doesn't make since."  
  
"You will get it sooner or later and I think u will like some one who has grown up living like a ningen. He might have even saved this planet a few times you will see that living here will change u for the better."  
  
As I wiped the tears from my eyes I told Vegeta " I am going to go to Goku's house maybe I can help out there. Or learn more about them or something."  
  
" I think that would be the best and I can calm Bulma down. I might even be able to talk Goku into letting u stay with them for a while so I can calm Bulma down. How would that be?"  
  
" No I don't want to stay away from being able to talk to u that long I can hang out with trunks. At least then I can train maybe."  
  
"Ok what ever floats your boat"  
  
Why should Vegeta care where I am? I am going to go to help Goku out maybe. I will try to make a good use of myself. I have a problem where does Goku live and will I get along with him and his ningen family.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\  
  
hey it is me man does my hands hurt. Oh well. I know I know that was realy sentimental but what can i say u can't have a good story without with out some back ground and foreshadowing. Hint hint. Any way I realy wish i were her now she has a caring older brother and I am the oldest child of my family. My hands realy hurt so I better stop but I cant it is contagious. Ok I will go no bye bye. Or as the saiyan hime would say buh bye. If u have any suggestions please email me ok the next chapter is pretty good so stay tuned for séance from the next chapter of A Saiyan's Pride. Ok I will stop seriously. Buh bye. 


	6. Party Prep

And we are back. Any way this is the party so it isn't much. Actually it is the set up of the party. So I will start now sorry about last time I have typed these three chapters in one-day cause we didn't have school. Yes what fun. Ok here u go.  
  
I don't own dbz I just own my story that I made up and the saiyan princess that's name is Rika. Ok now that's over with lets get started. |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*Knock, knock, knock. * " I'll get it." Said Gohan.  
  
When he opened up the door I think he was kind of surprised to see me.  
  
"What are u doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason for every thing? First u ask me at school like I wasn't a normal person and then you ask me now. Gees."  
  
" Sorry I just wasn't expecting u here and all I thought this party was just for our two families"  
  
Then it was true Vegeta hadn't told them about me. Wow.  
  
"Well don't be frightened but I am Vegeta's sister." I was expecting the worst because Gohan and I kind of grew close in the past few months as friends. Him and Videl were still going out.  
  
" I thought so I mean Vegeta wouldn't just let any one in his house his let alone live with him and his family."  
  
" So u aren't mad or anything?"  
  
"Nay why should I be mad?"  
  
" I just thought that since I hadn't told you that, that u would want to end our friendship because I am the saiyan hime."  
  
"What u and me as friends no we are more have a brother sister relationship. You know like what you and Vegeta have."  
  
" Ya, ok I guess we do. Hey, Gohan promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
" That you will never leave me. Never you hear me. Not even when you die. Ok?"  
  
" Ok. But I won't die realy early you know because I am a half saiyan and my dad is a full saiyan. Ok we will be friends forever no matter what."  
  
" Ok." At that I gave him a hug only a sister would give to her brother.  
  
"So what are you here for anyway."  
  
" I am here to help what else."  
  
"Dad Rika is here to help."  
  
" Oh ok send her back."  
  
" He is in the kitchen meet you back there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
When I got to the kitchen Goku was out side talking. There was Goku, Goten, and Gohan. And Chi-Chi. They looked like a realy family. They got along realy well. How could I have thought that every one on Earth were like saiyans only with out powers.  
  
"Rika, are you going to come out here?" asked Gohan when he noticed me standing in the door.  
  
"Ya, hold on." I said." How can I help?"  
  
"Well you can come over here sit down and tell us about your self." Said Goku.  
  
" There's not a lot to know except, (no I can't say that not yet any way)"  
  
"Except what" asked Goten.  
  
"Oh nothing it isn't important."  
  
"Rika." Said Gohan.  
  
"What?" asked Goku? " What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, ok. Let me start. Rika I trust you so I am going to say this once. I am a saiyan. Ok? Ok."  
  
"Ok." I said trying not to laugh.  
  
" I think I will go now." Said Chi-Chi." I am Goku's wife and I am a ningen. Ok now that I have said that I feel better."  
  
" Oh, oh, oh I want to go now can i please?" asked Goten.  
  
" Ok Goten" I said " you may go now."  
  
"Ok I am a half saiyan. That is all I have to say. Ok?"  
  
" Ok."  
  
"I already know about Gohan from school."  
  
" Yes you do. And I think you have a confection to make Rika." Said Gohan.  
  
"Yes I didn't tell you earlier but I am the Saiyan hime."  
  
"What?" said Goku, Goten and Chi-Chi in unison.  
  
" Does that mean you are Vegeta's brother?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes it does. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"It's all good." Said Goku.  
  
At that time Trunks ran out from the door and when I looked up there was Vegeta and Bulma standing at the door.  
  
"Its alright now mom understands, Rika. You know about you being the saiyan hime." Said Trunks.  
  
"Oh ok thanks, Trunks." I said.  
  
"Hey now that every one is here can we have the party?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yes we can, son." Said Goku in a more stern voice.  
  
"But Vedil isn't here." Pleaded Gohan.  
  
" Yes I am and I heard the hole conversation. About Rika being a saiyan hime. This will go over real well at school."  
  
"Oh no you won't. You woun't tell any one about me unless."  
  
" Rika it isn't worth it leave her alone." Said Trunks.  
  
"I don't think so." I said.  
  
At that I took off straight for her but Gohan got there first. And stopped me with both hands extended and on my shoulders  
  
"Rika leave her alone I will promise my life that she woun't say anything. She is just jealous that you and I are so close of friends. Ok?"  
  
"All right, Gohan."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
That's all for now buh bye and I hope Vedil dies. It is a long story I will tell you if you email me to find out. K k. bye bye. 


	7. Party!

The party wasn't much of a party. It was for me to get to know everyone, and it was kind of boring actually. The guests consisted of Goku, Vegeta, and their families. Of course Gohan had Videl come and they were inseparable. Goku had told me not to mind them.  
"Hey Rika," Goku yelled from across the yard, "Do you want to train?"  
"Sure, who am I training with," I replied.  
"How about me," Goten asked.  
"Alright," I said, "Be prepared to lose."  
By this time everyone was watching Goten and I. I felt a little awkward fighting someone so young.  
"So do you know how to become a Super Saiyan like your dad?" I asked him.  
"Yeah but I can do better than that, I can go Super Saiyan 2," he said with a look of pleasure on his face."  
"Ok then, Galick Gun," I yelled.  
I noticed that everyone looked astonished, even Vegeta, which surprised me, seeing as he is the one who taught it to me.  
"Energy Shield," Goten said, just in time to save himself. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"  
"No...sorry, I just didn't realize that I could make that attack so powerful," I said.  
For a little while we did a little hand to hand combat. I was astonished at Goten's power. For a while there he was beating me, but then I decided to teach him a lesson.  
"Big Bang Attack," I yelled.  
"NO!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," screamed Vegeta? "Do you want all of us to die when you destroy the planet?!? Is that what you want, huh?"  
"No, but what else can I do?"  
"Stick to energy waves and hand combat," Goku said.  
Goten had caught me off guard, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"  
That attack made me fly back a few feet, but I got right back up and went to attack but I had no energy and fell flat on my face. Vegeta and Goten were the first to see if I was ok.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired," I told them as I got up. Then Goku showed up along with Trunks.  
"I think that's enough training for today," Goku said sheepishly.  
"Ya, that really hurt. That was pretty good Goten."  
"Thanks, but are you sure you're ok?"  
"I'm fine. I am the Saiyan Princess you know!"  
At that time Gohan ran up to me to make sure that he heard right. I had noticed that Videl had vanished and was nowhere to be found.  
"She must have gone home," said Gohan.  
The party ended, Vegeta and his family had left, and the Son family was tired so I left. I wandered around town for a quite a long time, when suddenly I saw Videl down an ally listening to someone who seemed to be telling her what to do. 


	8. A Haunting Past

**I do not own DragonBall Z I just own Rika. She is my character so if you want to use her please ask me first. And make sure I am paying attention.** Thanks. Any way I hope you have like the story so far I have a lot written but I just don't have time to update it on the computer so My boyfriend is helping my by typing it. Please be patient and if you want something updated or changed please tell me. Maybe I can help faster but if you want a new chapter tell my boyfriend, if you know him if not tell me ;) , he has my written copy of my fan fiction. So without further ado the next chapter.

I waited at the corner of the street and listened for what I could hear.  
"What do you mean there's a Saiyan Princess," said the woman.  
"Don't worry, she is not strong at all, she is actually really pathetic because she can't even defeat Trunks," Videl assured the woman.  
"Well then kill her and proceed with our plan. Don't forget, we are here to destroy earth and kill off the rest of the Saiyan race, not fall in love with one, especially a half-breed."  
"Yes ma'am. I will not fail you," Videl replied.  
This comment about Gohan made me so mad that I wanted to go in there and kill whoever said it, but I had to get to Vegeta's house and fast. I had to get training now more than ever. It sounded like the Earth was in great danger, along with the rest of my Saiyan relatives, and I had to be able to protect myself. When I arrived at my brothers I found him in not quite such a happy mood.  
"Vegeta please, please train me," I begged him.  
"What do you need to be trained for," he asked me.  
"I can't tell you right now, but please, I'm begging you, train me."  
"No. If you won't tell me why then there is no need for me to waste my time, and besides, you don't need training anyways," he said, aggravated.  
"Fine be that way," I said," but if I die it will be your fault," I yelled at him angrily.  
"Go ahead and die, see if I care, that still doesn't mean I will train you."  
I ran to trunks because I knew he couldn't say no, there was no way he could say no.  
"Trunks please train me...I'm begging you. I need your help," I said desperately.  
"Why," he asked, "Can't my dad train you?"  
"It's a long story and your dad said no."  
"Well, I've got time, you can tell me," he said calmly  
"Vegeta said that he doesn't want to," I told him. But I could tell he didn't believe that was it, and I was right.  
"I know there's more to it than that," he said as if he knew everything.  
"Fine! Vegeta hates me and won't train me because I didn't come and save him." I could tell he was confused.  
"From who? I am sure that no one could capture my dad and actually put his life in danger."  
"It was Freeza, end of story," I said hurriedly.  
"No, tell me," he said.  
"Ask your dad, he can tell you."  
"I though you needed to train," he said, changing the subject.  
"I do. Can you train me?"  
"No."  
"Do you know anyone who can?"  
"Uh, ya...Goku duh," he said," but first you have to tell me the rest of the story."  
"Alright already. But you better not tell Vegeta. Not a single word, you hear?"  
"Ok, Ok, Ok, just tell me already."  
"Ok, to make a long story short..."  
"No I want the long story," he interrupted.  
"Fine. _This all took place on planet Vegeta. There was a rumor that Freeza was going around to different planets, making its inhabitants his slaves of destruction. There was another rumor saying he was headed directly for the Saiyan planet. Vegeta and I took every word to heart. If they really were coming, we had to stop them and Vegeta's only solution was to train. Vegeta could get training from dad, but it was an unwritten rule that Saiyan women didn't fight. But I was determined to get around that. I couldn't ask dad because he would say no, and mom didn't know how to fight. Vegeta was the only one who would even consider it. So I begged him, _

"_Vegeta please teach me how to fight." _

_He would refuse every time until the rumor became true...Freeza was ruling us now. _

"_Vegeta please train me." _

"_Only if you will shut up and try."_

"_Thank you so much Vegeta."_

_So Vegeta trained until the day Freeza came for Vegeta. We were listening from down the hall._

"_Vegeta come down here," yelled dad._

_Before he went he made me promise to come and save him if bad things started to happen. _

"_I promise," I assured him, "Nothing will happen to you without me knowing it." _

_We were close now, so before he left he gave me one last embarrassing hug. _

"So what happened next," asked Trunks.

"_Things started heading toward the worse. Freeza was destroying our race. I wanted to go get Vegeta, but before I had a chance to Mom and Dad made me leave with them. We had left by spaceship, and as I was looking out one of the windows I saw Vegeta in a dark corner of Freeza's ship...crying. It was then that I realized that I couldn't_ _save him. I let him down. A moment later our planet exploded. I thought it took Vegeta with it. That's when I started to cry, knowing that I would never see him again. But I turned out to be wrong._

"What else happened," he pressed on.

"Besides my parents dying and me ending up here, that's it."

"Does my dad know you wanted to save him?"

"No, and he doesn't need to know. If he did he wouldn't leave me alone. I want to do things my way and I like him better when he is relying on his pride and not me. But he may have to rely on me soon whether I like it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, can't tell you yet. But tomorrow I am going to Goku's house to get training before I am dead. Also, If you see Gohan and Videl together, get them apart even if you have to lie to him. It is for his own good, ok?"

"Ok, got it."

"Night."

"Night, pleasant dreams."

"I wish."

I hope you liked this chapter b/c you learn more about Rika. Please R/R.


	9. Impressing Gohan

"Goku!" I yelled, "I'm going to Goku's house."

"And I am going with her to play with Goten," said Trunks.

"Alright, then go!!" yelled Vegeta.

When we reached Goku's house it looked like no one was there. But I pounded on the door anyways.

"Who is it?" asked a tired voice from the other side.

"It's Rika and Trunks," I said after realizing it was Gohan. "We need to talk to Goku ASAP."

"Come in."

As the door slowly opened, Trunks had to hit me before I would say anymore, for Gohan was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Gohan, where is Goten?" Trunks inquired.

"Back in his room asleep."

After Trunks was gone I asked Gohan where his dad was.

"I'll go get him," he replied.

I sat down on the couch and waited for what seemed like forever. When Goku finally came down I wasted no time.

"Goku you are my last hope, please train me."

"Why do you suddenly need to train?"

"It's a long story and I can't tell you because Gohan is in the room."

"Then my answer is no."

"If I told you with Gohan in the room it would kill him and I can't do that to him."

"Um, guys…I'm right here, and I think I can take it."

"Nothing personal but I need to speak with Goku outside now." I said firmly.

So Goku followed me outside and I told him what I heard Videl say. Such as how she was using Gohan to kill all the saiyans, and how I would be the first killed.

"Why can't Vegeta train you," Goku asked.

I told him the same story that I had told Trunks. I told him what I had told Trunks to do and that I told trunks to try and convince Goten to help him.

"Jeez, you are desperate…Okay, go get your stuff. You will live here for a while."

"Okay, but please don't tell Vegeta."

"I have to or he may die himself."

"I guess if you have to tell him you can."

"Gohan," Goku yelled, "Come and help Rika move in. She will be staying here for a month or so."

"Alright," Gohan said happily, as he walked outside without a shirt on.

"Keep an eye on him," Goku whispered. "Help Trunks and Goten keep Gohan away from Videl until we can come up with some other plan."

"Will do"

Gohan and I were off to get my stuff. I really enjoyed being with him.

"So what have you been doing?" I asked Gohan.

"Not much, how 'bout you?"

"Not much." I said. "Hey, I have an idea. How about we go to the amusement park this Friday night?"

"Ok, but what about my dad?"

"Oh, he won't mind."

"Okay."

We didn't talk the rest of the way there or back. Something was bugging Gohan.

"What's wrong Gohan?"

"I overheard you and Goku…Videl is not evil. She would never turn on me like that, I promise. She would never do that."

"I'll believe you until I have proof not to because you're my "brother" alright? I promise I won't hurt her unless I have a reason to."

"Thanks."

When we walked in the house Goku greeted us by saying,  
"Put your stuff in the guest room and get outside to start training."

"Dad, can I train too please?" asked Gohan.

"Okay."

"Let's go," I said.

"Hey Goku, wait I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can I go change first?"

"Go right ahead but hurry."

I hurried to my room and changed into my bikini top and my short leather shorts. I thought to myself, "Gohan will love this look on me."

"Rika!! What do you think you're wearing?" asked the shocked Goku.

"A fighting outfit…why"

"Get inside and ask Chi-Chi for an outfit. But please don't wear that ever to fight in."

So I went inside to find Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, where are you?" I half yelled.

"I am in the kitchen," she answered.

When I walked into the kitchen there was Chi-Chi sitting at the table doing nothing. It was just after breakfast, there was no reason to start lunch. So there was nothing for her to do.

"Chi-Chi, Goku wanted me to ask you if there was an outfit that you have that I could wear to train in."

"Of course, let me go look. You can come if you would like."

"ok, one thing though if you could. Could the outfit you give me be an outfit that Gohan would like to see on me? Please?"

Chi-Chi didn't say anything. Instead she started to head back to her room. I followed her and when I walked in she shut the door after me.

"Rika?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Gohan? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone without you knowing it."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry but Gohan is one of the nicest people I know and I know that he is going out with Videl, but I want to show him what he is missing…Me. I really like him and I am sorry if you don't like that but I can't change the way I feel."

"Alright. Wait here."

I waited there for quite a long time before Chi-Chi finally came out of her closet. When she did come out though, she had two outfits with her. One was a maroon Japanese fighting dress like the one Chi-Chi always wore, and the other was a sleeveless form fitting white evening dress trimmed in gold with a slit half way up the leg on the right side.

"This outfit like the one I'm wearing is for training, but the dress is for the dinner that I am inviting you to tonight. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, but are sure…"

"If I wasn't sure would I be doing this?"

"You're right. Thank you so much. I will never forget this."

"Just go show Gohan who you really are."

"I thanked Chi-Chi again and went and changed. She was the greatest for letting me have these.


	10. But you'll get hurt

Hey it's me. Sorry it's been a really long time. I lost my fan fic now I found it so expect a lot of updates and reviewing of the first 9 chapters. Well here is the fic. If you like Dbz you should read **The Lost Race: Beginnings**. By Aether Rogue. It's really good and the sequel will have my character in it. It is really good.

Oh I forgot about the disclaimer---------- I don't own DBZ; I only own my character Rika.

Chapter 10—

"What took you so long to change?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Sorry it took me a long time to put this on." I said.

"Is that you Rika? I mean you look so different." Gohan said.

"Who else would I be?" I said coldly. "But thanks for noticing." I said softening.

"Hey Rika how about a quick sparring mach to see how strong you are?" Goku asked.

"Ok," I said, "but with who?"

"Spar with Gohan for a while I'll watch." Goku said.

"Ok," I said. "Ready Gohan?"

"Bring it." Gohan said charging at me.

"Consider it brought." I said charging at him

We both kept moving straight for the other. Neither of us moved out of the way. _Fine if he isn't going to move I will use a ki blast._ I shot the blast at him but Gohan seemed to know what I was doing and dodged the blast with ease, then connected a kick with my side sending me about 12 feet away from him.

"That hurt you're going to get it for that" I said coldly and quite irritated, brushing the dirt off of me.

"Oh really, try your best." Gohan said with arrogance in his voice.

"Don't try me." I said with venom in every word.

"I am." He said smirking.

"Fine but I warned you." I said getting really angry. _Now what do I do, I know a lot of attacks that will be plenty strong enough to nock Gohan down. But I don't want to hurt him. I know I will try my best but not try to do anything to drastic. _I thought.

"Haaaa!" I gathered my energy and to my surprise my hair turned golden.

"What she knows how to go super saiyan?" Gohan asked his dad.

"Yup, I guess so" Goku replied.

"A girl going Super Saiyan that's a new one on me." Gohan said.

"I'm not just a girl, I am Vegeta's sister. I am the Saiyan Princess." I said.

"Ya I for got." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Goku but I have got to try your attack." I said thinking of a way to prove how strong I was.

"Sure." He said confused. "What's that?"

"You'll see." I said "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" I yelled concentrating energy into my hands. A dark blue beam with a little bit of red around the edge shot out of my hands.

"A Ka-me-ha-me-ha is light blue so why is yours that way?"

It hit Gohan and knocked him back a ways. I couldn't believe it. I flew over to make sure he was alright.

"You ok?" I asked helping him up, powering down.

"Ya fine." He said rubbing the back of his head. "That definitely wasn't the Ka-me-ha-me-ha."

"I think we better get back home now before Chi Chi gets worried about us." Goku said rubbing the back of his head after a while of training. When we reached the front door a voice from inside the house spoke to us.

"Goku, I need to talk to you." ChiChi called walking out of the house.

"Ok." Goku said running up to Chichi. "What's up?"

"I want Rika and Gohan to be together for the rest of the day. Ok?" Chichi asked placing a hand on her hip.

"We have to train though." Goku said trying to make a point to Chichi.

"You can train tomorrow." Chichi said getting more irritated.

"But…" Goku said sounding like a child.

"NO BUTS, They are going to be together today. Understood." Chichi said like she was scolding a child.

"Yes, Chichi." He said. "That's all for today." He yelled over to us.

"Ok if you're sure." I said confused by the sudden change of plans.

Goku and Chichi went inside the house.

"Hey" I said turning to Gohan." Let's go for a walk or explore or…"

"Ok how about we go for a walk." Gohan said half laughing.

As we were walking Gohan seemed to act very strange.

"Gohan what's wrong?" I asked.

"Videl's here" Gohan said coldly.

"What?" I almost yelled but restrained myself.

"Go get my dad. We are going to need all the help we can get." Gohan said taking a fighting stance.

"No, we'll be fine." I said arrogantly.

"Rika! Go get my Dad." Gohan said raising his voice.

"But Gohan." I said pushing the point.

"GO!" Gohan yelled.

"Fine" I said angrily. "If you get hurt.."

"I won't just go." Gohan said.

"Ok." I leaped up in the air and went as fast as I could to find Goku's house. _Why didn't Gohan think I was strong enough? I'll ask him later. _I though. When I got to Goku's house it seemed like no one was at home. I rushed into the house and yelled at the top of my voice. "GOKU!" Then I heard footsteps coming but there was also no answer from Goku. _This could be a trap._ I thought. I was ready to fight if it was.

The footsteps turned the corner and there was Goku looking like he just woke up from a nap.

"Yes?" He said while he yawned.

"Gohan is in trouble he needs our help." I said.

"Really? Who's he fighting?" Goku asked interested.

"Videl." I said coldly.

"What? Let's go now!" Goku practically yelled realizing how much trouble Gohan could be in.

We left Goku's house as fast as we could. When we reached the area we found him stretched on the ground severely bleeding.

"Gohan! I knew I shouldn't of left you here by yourself." I said half crying, of course he didn't respond because he was unconscious. "Goku, you have to help him, please."

"You think that I'm going to let my son die?" Goku asked hurt.

"I don't know. My parents would have left me there to die if I was in Gohan's place." I said trying to suppress my tears, but it didn't work.

"Just come on help me carry Gohan home." Goku said still thinking about what I had said. "You don't have to hold back your tears. You can cry if you want to."

I was always told to never cry it shows weakness. Now I am being told to cry. I didn't know what to do. I just broke down and cried. I was leaning over Gohan wishing he would be ok and that he wouldn't die. When I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and found Vegeta standing there.

"Vegeta?" I said trying to stop crying.

Without saying anything he knelt down and embracing me letting me cry on his shoulder.

"Kakarot, what happened to Gohan and why is Rika crying?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Vegeta, Videl is trying to kill all Saiyans. She wanted to kill Rika first but Gohan was here to protect her. Why she is crying, I'm not sure you should ask her, but if Gohan stays here he will die." Goku said instantly. " I'm taking him home with me to get him a senzu bean. You should stay here with you sister. You two need to talk."

"But Goku…" I started but before I could say more he had taken Gohan and left.

Tbc-

Hey sorry again for the long wait. But I am hoping to update a lot this week and I already am writing chapter 23 down so all I have to do is type up to that point then it may take longer to update. But please tell me what you think of the story. Please R&R. I'll update very soon I promise.

Ja ne


	11. What he means to me

Hey it's me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy. Well here is the chap that you've been waiting for I think. Just so you know Vegeta is very ooc in the beginning of this chap.

I don't own DBZ only my character Rika.

Chapter 11- What he means to me, is more than you can imagine.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Vegeta said with concern in his voice.

"Gohan is dieing, and it's all my fault." I said angrily.

"Why is it your fault?" Vegeta said. Vegeta had always been the one to make me feel better when we were younger. He seemed to be the only one who actually cared about my feelings. Every one else just seemed to not see me except for the fact that I was their princess.

"Gohan and I went on a walk when Videl showed up. Gohan told me to go and get Goku. So I listened to him and when I came back this is how I found him. It's my fault I shouldn't have left him here by himself. I don't deserve to be called a Saiyan," I said, while silent tears ran down my cheeks.

"Yes you do. You are the best Saiyan I have ever met. Tell me something when Freeza came for me did you run and hide like a human would or did you stay by my side like a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked me trying to cheer me up.

"I stayed with you." I said quietly. "But I didn't come to save you like I said I would." I said trying to make my point.

"Rika, it's alright I wanted you to be safe not killed by the hands of the enemy." Vegeta said.

"But…" I started.

"I forgive you Rika. I'm really glade to see you alive. That is all that matters to me right now." Vegeta said pulling me into a huge.

I had never seen Vegeta like this he was very concerned about me. When Vegeta hugged me it gave me the feeling of protection, I felt protected when I was around him when I was little but that feeling was different now. He seemed to actually want to show me that everything would be all right. When Vegeta broke the embrace I felt alone but it was a good feeling of being alone. I knew that no matter what happened Vegeta would always be there for me no matter what.

"Rika, I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I know you would never hurt me on porous." I said confused.

"Good, Can you tell me how Mom and Dad died?" Vegeta asked.

"They died by an alien invasion, I think it was the Lacugens. I was really mad at them so I won't help fight. It was the bloodiest battle I had ever seen. After Mom had been killed, Father fought with an agonizing ambition. Even when the Lacugens were going for the deathblow Father still fought on. He was determined to fight on. I ran on the ship after they had killed him only to find that father had set a destination before had and I was sent there instead on were I wanted to go. And it happened that earth was that destination." I said.

"Good." Vegeta said bluntly.

"What!" I said. Vegeta had always treasured our parents. He did everything that he was asked to do which wasn't very much.

"Soon after Freeza took me I found out that Mother and Father were working for Freeza still. They were going to kill you." Vegeta said coldly.

I didn't say anymore. He would never understand that Mom and Dad were trying to leave Freeza' rule and infact the Lacugens were actually part of Freeza's men. They had come to kill us all.

"Freeza was afraid of you." Vegeta said bluntly.

"Why would Freeza be afraid of me?" I asked.

"Because you are the Saiyan princess." Vegeta said. "You have more power than any other normal Saiyan, if you can find that power."

"How can I find the power?" I asked.

"The legend says that the princess will find her true power when she is trying to save some one she truly loves." Vegeta said. "That's why my next question was going to be, do you truly love someone?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll just make fun of me." I said backing away from him.

"No, I won't, I promise." He said coming torts me.

"I…I can't say." I stuttered.

"Please if the legend is true then you will be the only one to obtain Saiyan princess form with golden hair and unmatchable power." He said.

"Fine if it will help save Gohan, I'll tell you. I love Gohan with all my heart and I would gladly die to save him if need be." I said thinking of what Vegeta would say.

"What you like Kakarot's eldest son?" He said shocked.

"Yes." I said bashfully. "Let's go make sure he is all right."

"Let's go Sister." Vegeta said.

At that we flew off to the Son's house to see if Gohan was all right. With all my heart I hoped that he was right. I would give anything for him to be all right.

Tbc-

Sorry this is a short chapter. So I was wrong Vegeta is ooc the whole chapter. Please don't kill me. I thought that Vegeta needed to be this way in this chap b/c this is his sister and all and she is very upset. Well please tell me what you think and I'll try to get this fic updated sooner than this time.


	12. A sigh of relief

Hey I'm still alive. Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's not that I don't know where to go with the story cause I have 24 chapters written it's just I don't have time to type so I'm going to try to get better with updating more frequently.

---I don't own DBZ only Rika.---

Chapter 12 – A sigh of relief

When we got to Goku's house the air had a mournful feeling to it. I hoped with all my heart that Gohan was still alive. When I went in the house the only person I could find was Chi-Chi.

"Chi-chi, please tell me where Gohan is. I have to see him." I begged.

"Goku took him to the look out. Gohan was only getting worse here. Goku told me you would come here, he also told me to tell you to get to the look out right away. I think you better go." Chi-chi said trying her best not to cry.

"I will. I am so sorry that this has happened. I promise that if it within my power I will help Gohan." I said.

"Please hurry, you are Gohan's only hope." She said.

I was confused with what she had just said. I was Gohan's only hope? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? As Vegeta and I Flew to the look out, Vegeta had to keep yelling at me to make me pay attention to where I was going. I was that confused. When we landed at the look out Goku took me by the hand right away. He led me down a pure white hallway to a door that was trimmed in gold. We entered the room, the room was pure white draped in golden silks decorated and made for royalty. In the huge white and gold silk bed laid a limp body. One that looked like it was hanging on to life by a thread. When I looked closer I was astonished to see that the body was of Gohan, pale and almost as white as the pillow his head was laying on.

"Rika," I soft voice said from behind me. "Gohan needs your power. You are the Saiyan Princess the only one that can keep him from dieing."

"Why me?" the question had been eating away at me for a while now.

"Because you are the one. You are the Saiyan Princess that the legend Vegeta told me about. You have the special powers that no other could ever dream of." Goku said.

"But…" I started but no other words would come out.

"I'll explain later. You need to save Gohan now." Goku said.

"How?" I asked.

"Take his hand and concentrate some of you energy to your hand." He said.

"That's all?" I asked thinking there would be more to it than that.

"Ya easy, huh?" Goku said. "But don't use all your energy because you need to come train with me."

"Alright, but I'm only going to try to save Gohan." I said.

"That's all I'm asking." Goku said contently.

I walked up beside the bed and sat on the edge.

_How could this be Gohan?_ _Last time I saw him he just looked like he was knocked out, nothing more. Now look at him, he's white drenched in a cold sweat._ I thought.

I softly took his hand afraid that I would hurt him. He was ice cold. I did as Goku told me only I concentrated my energy very slowly afraid that if I sent to much of my energy at one time his body might burst. I some how knew exactly when I had used enough of my energy. Gohan seemed to come back to life. Color had returned to him, he wasn't cold anymore. Gohan was Gohan again. He looked as strong as he usually did he didn't look like he could be killed just by touching him. I was sitting there in disbelief when Gohan opened his eyes. I held back the tears of joy, no Saiyan princess cried. I was so glade to see hi8m alive that I bent down and hugged him. In my surprise he hugged me back.

"Rika, you can kill her now. I believe you." Gohan said in a soft voice so that only I could hear him.

He was looking at me with loving eyes even caring eyes. Could it bee that Gohan has liked me all along.

"Rika, It's time." Goku said gently.

"Can I come Dad? Please." Gohan said weakly. "a year of healing will do some good for me."

"But Gohan." Goku said tenderly.

"Please Dad." Gohan said again.

"Alright but you rest until your healed." Goku said.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Gohan let me carry you." I said.

"Alright." Gohan said he really wasn't in a position to protest.

I helped Gohan up and supported his weight.

"Goku, where are we going?" I asked.

"The Hyperbolic time chamber." Goku said.

"The Hyperbolic… What?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Goku laughed at how confused I was.

-Tbc-

Hey end for now don't worry there's more to come and a killing. Poor Rika.

**Kamehan: **Don't worry there is more after Videl.

Thanks for the reviews.

Please R&R.


	13. Hyperbolic time chamber

To all who read my fic,

I hope you like my fic. I do but it is mine so I better like it. Any way I hope you like this chapter so please R&R. thanks.

Saiyan Princess5

**.:Review (I wish more people would review.):.**

Kamehan: Ya I know I made Videl different, but I hate her anyways. The funny thing is I use Videl as a punching bag for all my

characters. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I thought of a sequel, email me if you want to know what my idea is.

I want to know what you think. Ty.

Chapter 13- Hyperbolic time chamber

Goku, Gohan, and I fallowed the pale stone path, to another white door trimmed in gold. Goku opened the door and walked in. I fallowed him in with Gohan (a/n obviously you know what the hyperbolic time chamber looks like so I don't need to explain it right?) I laid Gohan on one of the neatly made beds.

"You ok now Gohan?" I asked seeing Gohan wince in pain.

"Yes, Now you need to go train." Gohan replied.

"That reminds me. Why do you want me to train Goku?" I asked.

"I want you to learn 2 new energy waves and I want to see if you can reach a new form." Goku said.

"Again with this form. You don't even know if it's real." I half yelled.

"It may not but I was right about your healing power." Goku said.

"Lucky chance." I said coldly.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"Yes." I said coldly.

"Then prove me wrong. Prove to me that there is no Saiyan Princess form." He said.

"Alright." I said arrogantly.

"Hahahaha." Goku started laughing.

"Hey, wait a sec. you tricked me." I yelled.

"Sure did." He said.

"That's not fair." I said angrily.

"All is fair in Love and war, princess." Goku said.

"Don't call me princess, you low level Saiyan, call me Rika, your fellow warrior." I said arrogantly.

"Alright." Goku agreed.

"So you agree not to call me princess?" I asked.

"I have no choice, pri…Rika" Goku said.

"Alright lets start." I said.

"Which do you want to do first ultimate form or energy waves?" Goku asked.

"Ultimate form," I said arrogantly. "How will you get me to that form?"

"You'll see." He laughed. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha."

Goku shot his Kamehameha at where Gohan was. Some how I knew in the back of my mind that I had to deflect the blast away from the door and of course my Gohan.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Gohan yelled.

"…" Goku didn't answer.

"Deflect it Rika." Gohan said.

"How?" I asked.

"Deflect it." Gohan said.

"I caaan't." I screamed and as I screamed I began to transform. My hair stayed the same dark brown that it was. My dark brown eyes how emotionless I was. I could no longer feel anything but hatred and discussed. I had the attitude of someone who really didn't care what happened to the person I was fighting. I truly didn't care.

I flew in front of the beam and struck it away with a flick of the wrist.

"You did it. You transformed." Goku said in his usual hyper voice.

"I turned and looked at him with a stare like if you say one more thing or move one centimeter your going to die.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Gohan said hesitantly.

The shock came to me that I couldn't control my powers; Gohan controlled me. Even if Gohan went evil I had to do as he says. How was this possible? Gohan controlled my life from now on.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said. Gohan didn't need to know this. Nobody needed to for that matter. "Goku can we not do anything else the rest of the day?"

"Ya…any thing for you." Goku answered still in shock.

I sat down By Gohan's bed. I wanted just to talk to him. I wanted to be able to let my guard down and just be me.

"Gohan what do I look like?" I asked realizing there were no mirrors.

"Your beautiful." He said. "Rika, what happened to you? You scared me. I thought that you wouldn't be you any more. What's wrong your changing back?"

My heart had been softened by Gohan's words. "I don't see a need to stay this way. Do you?"

"No you're beautiful either way." Gohan said.

Tears streamed down my face. I really had let my guard down.

"Why are you crying?" Gohan asked.

"Your words have made me realize that I should have stayed and helped you against Videl, instead of leaving.

"Why so you could have died?" Gohan asked.

"I wouldn't have died. But then you wouldn't be in that bed now." I said stopping the tears.

"I don't care if I'm in bed as long as I have you by my side." Gohan said sweetly wiping away the tears on my face.

"Hey time to eat." Goku said form the 'kitchen'.

"Coming Gohan?" I asked.

"Ya, will you help me?" He asked.

"Of course come on." I said putting my guard back up. I wish I didn't have to, but if they truly found out what I went through as a kid, they would be horrified.

I helped Gohan to the table. After we ate Gohan, Goku and I started talking about what we had to do to defeat Videl and he "Master".

-tbc-

Hope you liked this chap. If you want a complete bio on how Rika is then please tell me cause I can post one if you want me to. Anyway, probably won't update now until Friday ant least please hold out till then. Ttyl. Please **review**.


	14. Scars of my past

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, just Rika. And the plot, kinda.

Hey I'm back. Aether Rogue, Trukero, and Kamehan I have ideas that I want to add but I want to know what you think of them so if you could please email me or something it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Reviews:

Trukero: You hurt my Gohan. (runs off and hides in a corner, crying) How dare you hurt him? He didn't do anything wrong.

I'm ok.

Kamehan: Evil Gohan…He would be strong but in my fic he is supposed to be strong but some how Videl has weird strength but ya anyway I love Gohan.

Aether Rogue: sorry it was so short; I hope to be making the chapter longer.

**-Chapter 14- Scars of Rika's past.**

Some how Goku turned the tables while we were talking. He started asking questions about my past.

"What was your life like on planet Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Well for me it was terrible. Everyone treated me all high and mighty, but the truth was they could all nock me out with one hit." I said.

"Why was that?" Goku asked.

"It was illegal to have me fight unless it was an extremely important. And when Freeza came Vegeta though it was necessary for me to learn. So he taught me. Freeza came to rule over my father but it was still illegal for me to fight. Word got around that Vegeta was training me. Freeza found out and sent one of his men to watch me and Vegeta if we would train we would get beat. It hurt but I didn't care. It didn't stop Vegeta and I. When getting punched and kicked didn't affect us Freeza gave his man a whip to whip us." I said like it didn't matter.

"You were whipped?" Gohan was shocked that I never had said anything about it earlier.

"Ya, I still have scars too." I said.

"Can we see them?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, let me go change." I said getting up and walking to my "room". I put on a shirt that showed almost all of my back. Kind of like a backless shirt but I hate those. I went back and turned around so the could see the scars.

"That one had to hurt." Goku said pointing at the scar that stretched the length of my back and was 1/8th inch deep.

"It did." I said realizing which one he was pointing at. "That one Freeza whipped me himself. The whip took out a good chunk of my skin as you can tell. After he whipped me he took Vegeta. He said that my punishment for being trained was taking my brother so I would never see him again. I know my parents hate me for training. Please don't tell Vegeta I was whipped. He doesn't know and I don't want him to find out. I would hate to see what he would do if he found out." I said.

"We won't tell him." Gohan and Goku both said.

"I'm going to change back now so you don't have to look at the scars."

"Ok" Gohan said.

When I got back I knew the look on their faces. They felt sorry for me. They felt sorry for the pain I was put through.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need sympathy." I said coldly.

"Don't you now, looking back on your life, wish you weren't the Saiyan princess? For just one minute?" Gohan asked.

"No, why would I want to, look what I have in my life? I may not have a perfect life but if my life wasn't mine then look what I would be missing." I said angrily.

"So you wouldn't have been beat or touchier. So you could live a normal life." Gohan retorted.

"A normal life! A Saiyan's life is never "normal". There is always something wrong with a Saiyan's life." I said almost yelling.

"There is nothing wrong with my life." Gohan said.

"Oh so being attacked by Videl was not something that you considered wrong? What about being made to fight because you are half Saiyan?" I yelled.

"That's different, that was unavoidably." He said.

"My life has been unavoidable too. I don't want my life different. You may think my life is terrible but if it weren't for my life I wouldn't be me. I would be maybe a human." I yelled.

"A Saiyan's life is never like a human's. Saiyan's rely to much on pride." Gohan stated.

"Oh so now it's about pride?" I yelled. "You a half breed think you know everything about a life of a Saiyan?"

"I never said that." He said raising his voice as much as he could.

"You didn't have to say it. You were thinking it. You were also acting that way. I wish I could…"

"See I told you, you do wish you could change your life." He said triumphantly.

""No, I was going to say I wish I could change my actions in my Princess form. You want to know why? Because you rule my actions." I yelled at the top of my voice.

After I finished saying that I was dead silent. I didn't want to be there any more so to get away from it all I flew as far away from them as I could, into white nothingness. I didn't want to talk to Gohan right now. He seemed to think that he was right and I was wrong. I want to just get arid of all the anger that was burning inside of me. So I punched the air with all the force I could.

"These might help you train by your self better." A voice said holding out weighted wrist bands.

"Thanks." I said facing Goku.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Goku stated.

"He just wants to prove that he's better than me." I said. "Ahhhhhhhh." My ki started crackling around me.

"That's not it at all." Goku said.

I slipped the weights on my wrists. "Let's go." I said.

"We're just training, right Rika?" He said.

"Hn, yeah." I said smirking.

"You know you remind me a lot of Vegeta." Goku said.

"I told you I'm his sister." I said coldly.

"Oh yeah." Goku said rubbing the back of his head.

At that I swung my leg around to kick him. Seeing as he is Goku, he blocked it with ease. I went to punch him in the stomach. He blocked it then proceeded by punching me. I then realized that because of the weights that this was going to be a long night.

Our training raged on while the unsuspecting Gohan slept the night away.

**-Tbc-**

What do you think? I know that the chapter was short but the chapters should be getting longer. Well I'll let you go now. Please R&R.


	15. I'm sorry

I don't own DBZ only my character Rika.

Sorry I am taking so long in updating my fic. I hope to update faster band is now over so I have more time. I'll let you read and I hope to update tomorrow too. Hope you enjoy.

-Chapter 15- I'm sorry-

The next morning I still didn't want to talk to Gohan.

"Rika, it's time to get up." Goku said gently.

"I don't want to." I said uncaring.

"Please Rika, Gohan feels really bad about what he said last night."

"So, what's that have to do with anything?" I said rolling over to look at Goku.

"It has to do with everything." Goku simply stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Ask him, he is really sorry about last night."

"How do I know you're not making this up?" I asked suspiciously.

"That's for me to know. But please be ready to train when you are done talking to him." Goku said.

"Alright." I said. After Goku left I changed into jeans and a white t-shirt that said "Princess" in bold emerald letter. As I walked to Gohan's "room", it was mare of a tent because we put up sheets around each bed for privacy; I saw that Gohan looked distracted and away from this world.

"Gohan, can we talk?" I think I scared him because he tried to sit up.

"Sure," He said hesitantly. "What about?"

"About last night, I'm sorry I said those things but…"

"Don't worry about it. You're right I don't know anything about a Saiyan's life on planet Vegeta."

"Well…" I started.

"Please don't try to defend me I don't deserve it, especially from the princess." Gohan said smirking.

"Goku told me to ask you why you feel so bad about last night. He told me that It had to do with everything. That I was supposed to ask you how…" I said speeding up as I spoke.

"Rika calm down." Gohan said reaching out and embracing me. "None of that matters all that matters is that you live."

"Gohan I like you." I think I surprised him again.

"I like you too. Come on lets go train." Gohan said.

"But you're not well." I retorted.

"Yes I am I got a senzu bean last night so I'm fine." Gohan said.

Gohan raced me to meet Goku.

"Gohan you look well." Goku said. "I'm going to teach Rika a new attack today."

"Alright I'll watch." Gohan said.

"This isn't a normal attack it's called a Dragon Beam." Goku said

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the most powerful attack a Saiyan can do. Actually no one has been able to do this attack." Goku said.

"Then how do you know it is real?" I asked.

"I don't." He answered

"How do you know that I can use this attack?" I asked.

"Because of the Ka-me-ha-me-ha you did. It wasn't a normal Ka-me-ha-me-ha." Goku said.

"So" I retorted.

"Just try it Rika." Gohan said.

"Fine I will. But it's not my fault if it doesn't work." I said.

-tbc-

I hope you like it again I will update tomorrow. R&R please.


	16. Dragon What?

-chapter 16- Dragon what?

"Fallow my movements." Goku said.

"Ok." I said I did as he did. First, he put his index fingers and middle fingers together, pointing them straight up cross all your other fingers except for your thumbs, cross your thumbs in an X.

"Alright now that you have this hand position concentrate you power there." He said.

"I know how to do an energy wave." I said irritated.

"Ya, I know but this isn't a normal energy wave." He said. "So stay with me."

"Alright." I said not wanting to argue.

"Shoot your hand forward so that your fingers make a triangle kind of like Tien's Tribeam cannon."

So I did exactly what I was told, except for I didn't know what Tien's Tribeam cannon was.

"Now shoot the ray while yelling Dragon Beam." Goku said.

"DRAGON BEAM." As I said that a crimson beam shot out of my hands. It took the shape of a dragon and went towards Goku.

"Energy shield." Goku said as soon as he saw the beam coming at him. The Dragon over took him but soon disappeared. "You did it. You made the beam a real item."

"That was the best." Gohan said.

All I could do was stand there with a look of satisfaction on my face. "I was pretty good huh?"

"I think you don't need to learn the correct Ka-me-ha-me-ha." Goku said.

"Is that the other attack you were going to teach me?" I asked.

"Ya but now that I think of it you already know your own version of it."

"Alright let go kick Videl's $$." I said. They all looked at me like what, but they cheered anyway.

As we left the hyperbolic time chamber I thought of everything that had happened. Also, what would I do if Videl took over Gohan I wouldn't be able to fight? Would I?

-tbc-


	17. No he couldn't have

-chapter 17- No he couldn't have.

as we walked through the door Bulma came up to me and smacked me. Trunks followed her and cam up and started crying on my leg.

"Rika, you are coming with us now." Bulma yelled. I wanted to yell back at her but I looked at Trunks and knew it wasn't the time. I picked up Trunks and turned to walk away.

"Rika your things are still at our house." Gohan said.

"All right, but if you need anything I'm here for you." He said.

"I'll be fine, Gohan." I said. At the time I had no idea what was wrong with Bulma or Trunks.

"Dinner tonight right Rika?" Goku said.

"Right I will have to come to your house to get ready." I said cheerfully.

"Alright." Gohan said.

I fallowed Bulma to her car and sat there quietly as she drove home I could hear Trunks trying to suppress his tears in the back seat. When we reached capsule Corporation she still wouldn't talk to me. This time Trunks wouldn't let me pick him up instead he flew to the training ship that had been made for Vegeta.

"What's up?" I asked after I had fallowed Bulma to her living room.

"Vegeta is dead." She said as she collapsed on the couch

"What? How? No it can't be true Vegeta can't die not without saying goodbye and still at that he wouldn't." I was so shocked that I started shacking as I said this.

"It's true and it's your fault." She said. She was back to her normal self trying to blame me for everything. "Videl killed him. She was looking for you."

"I'm sorry I should have been here to fight and die my self." I said sarcastically.

"Vegeta wouldn't have allowed it." Trunks said entering the room.

"Why?" I said.

"He loved you to much. He was your older brother he knows every thing you have been through. He told me about the scars on your back and how your "evil" brother hated you and he forced you to be his slave up until he died."

"Rika is that true?" asked Bulma

I didn't say anything so I just left the room. "I'm going to Goku's I'm stay there for awhile. I'll be there if you need me."

I flew straight to Goku's house. When I was in the air it started raining. When I reached the door I was soaked.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Gohan answered the door. "Hey Rika your early."

Before Gohan knew it I was embracing him. I started crying on his shoulder.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Gohan asked surprised by my actions.

"Vegeta he's… he's gone." I said while I cried.

"What?" he asked to make sure he heard me right.

"Vegeta's dead." I said.

"I'm sorry" Gohan said in shock pulling me closer to him. "Come sit down.

He walked me over to the chair and sat me down. "Stay here and please don't do anything stupid."

"Do you think I'm suicidal when I have to seek revenge for my brother?" I asked.

"Just as long as you have a will to live." Gohan said as he left the room.

"The next thing I know Goten comes over, climbs into my lab, and says. "It will be ok Rika. We can use the Dragonballs to revive him.

"Thanks." I said softly

"Let's go get ready to go." Chichi said entering the room.

"I don't wan to go." I said.

"I was looking forward to seeing you at dinner." Gohan said, he was eavesdropping.

"Come on it will make you feel better." Chichi said.

"Alright." I said.

I fallowed Chichi to her room. I put on the sleeveless white formfitting evening dress trimmed in gold. Chichi put my long silky brown hair into a bun one like you would wear to prom. She placed a golden tiara with what looked like diamonds embedded in tiara on my head, around the bun. Next she placed diamond butterflies in my bun.

"I don't normally ask this of a Saiyan but can I see what you look like super Saiyan in this outfit?" Chichi asked.

"Sure." All I had to d was blink my eyes to go super Saiyan.

"I think you look better untransformed." She said.

"That's fine." I said. I went back to my normal self.

"I wanted to give you this necklace that Vegeta always kept with him. He gave it to me the night that you both were here. He told me to keep it incase something happened to him. Also, Bulma found a letter I think you should read." Chichi said. She gave me a white gold necklace with a pendent that had a "R" in a heart with a crown on top. The pendent was of all what seemed to be demons. Then she handed me a letter.

"We need to leave now for dinner but maybe you can read it later." Chichi said.

We walked out of the room into the living room. Gohan was there waiting in a tux.

"You look beautiful Rika." Gohan said walking up to me and embracing me. I guess he could tell I wanted to cry.

"Thanks." I said weakly.

"Let's go." Gohan said gently.

"Alright." I said.

"Awww. How sweet." Chichi said. I would have said something but I didn't care.

It was Gohan who said something next. "Mom! Stop. Can't you see Rika is upset? Anyways Dad and Goten are waiting for us in the car."

"Alright I was just trying to cheer Rika up. Ok?" Chichi said, as she walked out to the car, which Chichi had to drive. Gohan turned and kissed me on the forehead. Every one was now waiting on us.

"Shall we go?" Gohan asked extending an arm towards the door.

"Gohan." I said half laughing at the gesture.

"I will be your royal escort tonight." He said now extending his had for my to take.

"Thank you." I said taking Gohan's extended hand. "But…"

"Not one word about not calling you princess you are our royal guest tonight. You may do as you wish.

At that we both walked out the door to the car. My mood had been lifted a bit but my heart still ached at the slaughter of my brother.

-tbc-

Hey it's a bonus I updated twice in one day. Hope you like it and I probably won't update until I get a few reviews but hey you never know. Please R&R.


	18. You!

Hey it's me again. I thought I would update. Sorry it's been so long. I was getting ready for Ohayocon 06. It rocked! I got my pic taken with Chris Sabat and I got to talk to him about my fan fic. He said he would check into it. Any way here's the next chapter.

Chapter 18

Apparently Chi-Chi hadn't told Goku about what had happened.

"So Rika, how is Bulma and Vegeta?" Goku said trying to break the silence. I didn't answer him I kept quite. "What? What did I say?" Goku said confused.

At that I couldn't take it any more. I unbuckled and since the car was a convertible I flew off.

"Nice Dad." I heard Gohan say. I can only imagine how the rest of the conversation went. The last thing I heard was Goku say "What?" I guess someone had told him what happened. I just flew not knowing what I was doing when I saw a park and landed there. I sat down on a swing, I wanted to cry but I couldn't. Before I noticed what I was doing I was holding my necklace, the one that Vegeta always had with him, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Vegeta loved you." I turned my head hoping to see Vegeta but instead it was Goku. "Sorry for what I said. I didn't know."

"It's alright." I said. "Not to be rude but could you tell me about Vegeta? What was he up to while I was gone?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya please tell me." I said.

"He's been trying to beat his rival." Goku stated.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Me." Goku plainly stated.

"…" I just looked at the ground.

"You asked. He always wanted to see you again. He always talked about how nice of a person you were, at least on Saiyan standards, and how you would double cross people if need be." Goku said trying to cheer me up.

"Huh." I laughed slightly.

"He always wished that he could be like you. I remember once when we had the Dragon balls gathered that he asked foe one wish, he wanted to wish you back, but, he couldn't because you were still alive. So he let me wish Krillen back. He wanted you back more than immortality."

I was shocked Vegeta always said that if he got to wish for anything he would wish for immortality. He wanted immortality more that he wanted to see me I thought. "What else do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know anything else except for the fact that Vegeta loved you. He called you the best sister in the world and he was sorry that he couldn't protect you from your brother." Goku said.

"Thanks Goku, I think I needed to hear that." I said looking up at him.

"Yea, let's go eat I'm starving." Goku said in his normal hyper voice.

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile."

"Alright if your sure. Just please come home tonight. And Gohan's going to be disappointed." Goku said.

"Tell him I'm sorry but I needed time to think."

"All righty!" Goku said and flew off.

The wind blew the few strands of my hair that hung in my face as I sat there thinking about what Goku had said.

"Hey Rika, Whatz up?" A voice said.

"Who are you?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You don't know me? You stole my boyfriend. I killed your brother. Next I'm going to kill Gohan. Can't you find me now? You aren't as strong as I thought you were." The voice said.

"Videl!" I said venomously.

"Hey you do know me." She said. "Let me guess your going to seek revenge for your brother and stop me from killing Gohan."

"You better believe. It. I'm not letting you get away with murder." I spat.

"I hope you got a lot stronger or that's not possible." She mocked.

"Try this." I said while transforming. "See if you can withstand a Saiyan princess."

--- At the restaurant. ---

The son family's meals had just arrived at the table. Goku walked in and sat down.

"Where's Rika?" Gohan asked.

"She wanted time to think." Goku said.

"Oh." Gohan said.

"Poor girl I can't imagine what she's going threw right now. Gohan almost dieing, now her brother, all I have to say is she is handling this better than I would." Chi Chi said.

"Ya." Goten said. "Can we eat yet?"

"Ya." Chi Chi laughed.

They all dug into their food when suddenly a powerful ki level appeared. Goku, Gohan, and Goten stopped eating in mid bite.

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

"Gohan and I have to go." Goku said.

"Why?" Chi Chi asked.

"We just have to." Gohan said.

"If you leave this table I will not make you anything to eat when you get home." Chi Chi said angrily.

"So be it." Goku said.

Goku and Gohan ran out of the resturant and took off.

"The nerve of those two." Chi Chi said.

---Rika vs. Videl---

"Hahahahaha…" Videl laughed hysterically after I powered up. "That power won't stop me."

"DRAGON BEAM!" A Dragon shoot out of my hands like before. This time the dragon engulfed Videl, at that time Gohan and Goku appeared from the sky.

"We sensed your power grow at dinner." Gohan said when he landed.

"What's going on?" Goku asked after seeing the dragon.

"Don't worry about it I have this under control." I said arrogantly. "You can leave now."

"What's wrong with you?" Gohan asked. "You aren't the Rika I knew before. Who are you fighting?"

"Videl, now leave I have this under control." I said almost yelling.

Gohan walked up to me stared in my eyes and smacked me across the face. I murderously into his onyx eyes, then I came back to my senses. "Gohan! Videl is going to kill you if you don't leave." I said.

"No she won't." Gohan said now walking to stand beside me. From the other side Goku walked up.

"It's three Saiyans vs. one human. I think if she was smart she would leave." Goku said trying to get me to look at Videl. It worked. I looked up to were Videl was but she had disappeared.

-tbc-

So what did you think? I home to update sooner. Please R&R.


	19. The Letter

Hey, it's me. Who else would it be? Anyway I updated sooner. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 19- The letter-

"Where did she go, that wimp?" I yelled frustrated.

"I can only guess that she got scared and ran off." Gohan said.

"Let's go home, Chichi is going to be a little mad for the way Gohan and I for leaving dinner like we did." Goku said.

"Alright Goku, Gohan I'm sorry for the way I acted she threatened to kill you and I lost it, you know me being in that form and all." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said.

We flew home from the park; well it's not my home but Gohan and Goku's house. They kept looking at me in disbelief on how I acted but I didn't care at that point. I was with two friends that's all that mattered to me. When we reached the front door of the house I could tell that neither Goku nor Gohan wanted to the door, so I opened it. When the door swung open I found out why they didn't want to open the door.

"Gohan, Goku, where have you been?" Chichi stood there mad as ever.

"Sorry Chichi, it's my fault I got into a fight against Videl and they had to stop me." I answered apologetically because I saw that Gohan and Goku weren't going to answer her.

"Fighting this, and fighting that, that's all you saiyans ever think about." Chichi yelled.

All three of us looked at the ground. That was true but Chichi didn't know the half of my life, and I hope she never finds out.

"I'm going to go change." I said quietly. I remembered my mother saying the same thing.

"Yes then your going to eat." Chichi said.

"Alright." I responded.

I walked out of the room and went to were I always slept when I was there I changed into jeans and a tank top. Then I remembered the letter that Chichi had given me. I don't know how she got it but I had to read it. I opened the envelope and read it.

Dear Rika,

I'm so glad that I can talk to you again. I thought that I should tell you something but I can't bring myself to tell you it in person, so that is why I am writing you this letter. I hoe that this doesn't destroy you from the inside out. What I need to tell you is that you aren't full saiyan. You are ¾ saiyan, and ¼ of another race. Father trusted me not to tell you but the women that you called mother your whole life is not really your mother that's why she hated you so much. Dad had a thing with trying to hurt mother, it worked. It was her way of getting back at Dad to make a law that made it illegal for you to fight. Mother despised both me and you because you and I both have the same mother only I have used the Dragonballs to become full saiyan. I am suggesting the same for you. Collect all 7 Dragonballs and become full saiyan. Don't worry about what happens to me fight for what you believe in.

You're Brother,

Vegeta

I read the letter over and over again in disbelief. My mom had hated me, me and Vegeta's mother. But what about our other brother did he turn to join Frieza to get back at dad or did he want to be like dad and hurt mom? If the women I called mother wasn't really my mother then who was? Did dad really love my real mother more than my fake mom? Why did Vegeta have to die before I found out about this? These questions kept repeating in my head. The door slammed open and Chichi walked in.

"Are you going to come and eat after you ditched dinner?" Chichi said then noticed the letter in my hands. "I'm sorry I didn't realize. I guess I should have guessed." She said apologetically.

"…" I just sat their staring at her.

"I'll just leave you alone. I have food if you decide to eat." She said will a sorry tone to her voice.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "I'm coming."

I folded up the letter and put it in the envelope. How could I act like myself now that I know this? I put the letter on my nightstand, and walked out of my room to the kitchen. I wonder how much trouble Gohan and Goku got into because they were no where to be seen. I sat down at the table. Chichi brought me a large bowl of ramen.

"Thanks." I said the started to eat slower than normal.

"Your welcome." She said. At that time Goku and Gohan walked in now in their usual clothes.

"Ramen! I'm starved." Gohan said after seeing my bowl.

"Gohan your always hungry." I said trying to be myself.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

I just sat there and ate, I didn't want to tell them what the letter was about.

"Will you help me find the dragonballs?" I asked.

"We don't have to we already have them at the look out." Goku said.

"How many wishes do you get?" I asked

"You get 2 wishes." Gohan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Duh, Gohan, she wants to wish Vegeta back. He is her brother and all. That's probably what the letter was about." Chichi said.

"What letter?" Gohan and Goku asked in unison.

"Nothing." I said quietly while the questions played through my head. "Sorry Chichi I'm really not that hungry."

"That's alright, I understand." Chichi said. I got up and went to my "room". Soon after I got there I got the letter back out and read it over and over hoping it wasn't true when Gohan walked in.

"Is that the letter that mom was talking about? Can I read it?" Gohan asked trying to find out what was going on.

"No!" I said trying to hide the letter. Goku must have used instant transmission because next thing I knew my letter wasn't in my hands and Goku walked in with it. "That's mine give it back." Gohan kept me away from Goku while he read the letter. I started crying, Gohan held me close while I cried. "Please give it back."

"I'm sorry Rika I had no idea." Goku said as he handed the letter back to me.

"Now you know why I want to use the dragonballs are you going to let me use them?" I asked.

"I can't answer that you need to ask Dende." Goku said.

"I'm going for a walk; do you want to come with me, Rika?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here." I replied.

"Ok" Gohan said while walking out of the room.

"I think that it would be a good idea to wish Vegeta back." Goku said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks," I said, "at least someone agrees with me."

"No problem, I bet you're tired so I'll just leave then. Well se ya tomorrow. We can go to the look out and use the dragonballs too."

"Ok, Thanks again, Goku, Night." Goku left the room. I didn't think of it at the time but Gohan was walking around the city with Videl on a murder rampage with her eyes set on Gohan.

-tbc-

hehehe I'm sorry that it wasn't that long but I hope to update the next chapter soon. Please R&R. it gets better. So bear with me please.


	20. Hello Sweetie

-Chapter 20- Hello, sweetie.

_Through the eyes of Gohan we can find out what happened when he went for a walk._

The rain had just stopped. There was a low laying fog in the woods where Gohan was walking trying to clear his mind when he heard a voice that would be fateful to a girl he loved back at his house.

"Hello, Gohan." It was Videl.

"What do you want you trader?" Gohan asked ready to fight.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that you're such a sweetie. You're so nice to that girl…"

"That girl it Rika." Gohan said.

"Sorry, anyway you're so strong and I wanted to hear you say you love me again." Videl said sweetly.

"Fat chance after you killed Vegeta; I'm stuck on two girls. One's a princess and the other is a murderer." Gohan said.

"What a choice? I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him it's just he wouldn't tell me where that gi…Rika was."

"Why would he tell you, Rika is his sister?"

"So that's how that tramp is a saiyan, a princess for that matter."

"If you're trying to get on my good side it's not working." Gohan said.

"Will this help?" Videl said before kissing Gohan.

"That will do." Gohan said.

"Good." Videl said playfully putting her arms around Gohan's neck

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, I love you, I always have."

"Don't let anyone know ok."

"Alright sweetie."

"One more thing, please don't fight or kill Rika. She is like the sister I never had."

"Alright though I don't know why."

"Since your doing that for me I promise to protect you from both Rika and my Dad." Gohan said.

"Ok." Videl said smiling.

"Dinner Friday night?" Gohan asked.

"Alright, see ya then and don't try anything funny." Videl said.

"I won't." Gohan said putting his arms around Videl and capturing her lips.

"I've got to go home. See ya again sometime, alright?" Gohan said.

"Alright." Videl said running the other way. _I've got him right where I want him, with me not that tramp of a princess named Rika._ She thought.

The unsuspecting victim ot this was at the son's house asleep in bed holding on to her necklace for dear life.

-tbc-

hope you liked it. Please R&R.


End file.
